Karakura's New Substitute Shinigami
by Anna Riza Kurosaki
Summary: Hollows have been appearing in Karakura town and someone has been taking them out. The Gotei 13 wants to know who. They will be very suprised when they find out what been going on. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! My first Bleach Fanfic. I do not own Bleach. (Sadly)**

Karin walked home from school after soccer practice like she did every day. However, she was also watching out for Hollows. Ever since Ichigo had lost his Shinigami powers, she had decided to take over helping with Hollow extermination whenever she could. However, her plan backfired somewhat when Urahara found out.

"_Now now Miss Kurosaki, what would your father say if I told him?"_

"_If you tell him, I will beat the crap out of you."_

"_Ooooh. Scary. Well I already have several people on patrol in case a Hollow comes around."_

_Karin's face fell. This was not how she planned for things to go._

"_But I have to help. I have to protect Ichigo and my sister."_

"_What about your father?"_

"_He can take care of himself."_

"_So hateful." Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about this? I'll set up a patrol schedule for you and anyone else who wishes to help out. Of course you will only be patrolling every other day, but then you won't have too much of a burden on your shoulders knowing that someone is taking care of it."_

"_Okay Mr. Hat-and-Clogs you have a deal."_

"_Great now we just have to train you."_

"_Huh?"_

Training was intense, but according to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs she was doing very well and that the growth in her spiritual pressure was astounding. He even said that when she finally went to the Soul Society she might be even stronger than Ichigo once she got there.

Suddenly, a sharp blast of spiritual energy hit her and she quickly took off running toward the Hollows location. It was her turn to be on patrol so it was her job to take it out. When she got there, the Hollow had already left two huge holes in the ground. She decided not to waste any more time with this thing and took her soccer ball out of the net and kicked it toward the hollow adding some of her reishi like she was taught. The hollow disappeared within moments and Karin, satisfied with what had occurred, went to go and retrieve her soccer ball.

Moments later, three captains, eight assistant captains, and three seated officers arrived on the scene to find the Hollow gone.

"Hmmm. It appears someone has done the job for us. Oh well."

"Awww man. I was itching for a fight."

"We did not come here to fight every Hollow we find. We'll just ask Urahara about it while we're getting our gigais from him. And we still have to find somewhere to stay too. And I know exactly where I want to go."

"Yes, we all know you like to sleep in Kurosaki's closet Rukia."

"Hitsugaya-taichō quit making fun of me for thinking it's comfy. So, who wants to join me?"

"…"

"I will go will you I suppose."

"Yay. Arigatō nii-sama."

"_Sigh._ Let's go."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

**YAY! Chapter Ichi is finished soshite watashi wa m****ō**** motte imasu Chapter Ni planned out, so kudasai, minna hy****ō****ron soshite let watashi o shite imasu moshi anatatachi hosh****ī**** desu watashi o e keep going mata wa nai. Arigat****ō**** minna.**

**And if you would like for me to translate the Japanese please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I do not own Bleach. I would be very happy if I did though. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added this story to their favorites list. It really means a lot to me. **

The group of Soul Reapers landed in front of Urahara Shoten. Going inside they were greeted by Urahara who had their gigais ready for them.

"Ahhh welcome to my humble little shop. I have your gigais ready for you and have maps to show you to the places you can stay. You can stay at Kurosaki Clinic, Ms. Inoue's residence, the Asano residence, and of course here. It's your pick."

"Yay! Let's go Taichō!" Matsumoto grabbed Hitsugaya by the arm and dragged him by the door. Renji sighed.

"Might as well go with them. Anyone else coming?"

"I will."

"I will too."

With that said, Renji, Nanao, and Isane headed out the door.

"Hey, Yumichika. You want to go back to the house we were at last time?"

"Sure, why not."

"I'll come with you guys."

"I gotta warn you Hisagi, the guys there are pretty weird."

"Whatever, Ikkaku. Let's just go."

"Humph. Fine." The three then left the shop together.

"Well then, I suppose that means you all either want to stay with the Kurosaki's or you want to stay here. So which will it be?" Before they could answer, they felt a strong reiatsu outside coming down the street toward the shop.

"Ahhh. I have a guest. Jinta!" Jinta appeared a second later.

"Yeah?"

"Please take that bag in the corner outside to our guest. I don't need payment now. Oh. And please make sure our dear guest gets home safely."

"Ay, ay, Cap'n." Jinta picked up the bag and went out the door.

"So, who was that? The reiatsu feels familiar, but I can't place it."

"Why don't you try and figure it out while you're here Ms. Kuchiki."

"Ok. I will."

Jinta ran down the street as fast as he could. When he got halfway down the road, he came up to Karin.

"Karin!"

"Oh, hey, Jinta. What are you doing?"

"This is yours." Jinta held out the bag and Karin took it. "Urahara asked me to bring it. We have a bunch of Soul Reapers at the shop right now and we don't want anyone getting caught."

"Okay. Well I guess I better get home then."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Urahara asked me to go with you."

"Yeah 'cause he knows about that crush you have on my sister."

"Th-That's not true!"

"Oh really? Then why don't I go ask him?"

"Don't do that! A-And besides we still have Soul Reapers at the shop and some of them are probably going to your house so you can't come here anytime soon."

"Then I'll just come by when they leave then, won't I?"

"Just don't say anything to Yuzu."

"I'll try to make sure she knows by tomorrow morning." Karin walked off with Jinta scowling behind her.

"Good." Jinta suddenly did a double take. "Hey wait a second. Come back here."

The two ran down the street racing toward Kurosaki Clinic and Karin's home.

Meanwhile back at Urahara Shoten…

"So where do you all want to stay?"

"I'm going to Ichigo's. And Byakuya's coming with me."

"I want to go with Bya-kun." Yachiru jumped up on Byakuya's shoulder as if to prove her point.

"I was ordered to stay here by my Taichō."

"I wish to stay here as well."

"I'm not going to like this very much but I guess I'll stay here too."

"Well we better head off. See ya later." Rukia, Byakuya and Yachiru headed out the door without a backwards glance. "Oh, I almost forgot,"

"What?"

"We need to come up with a really sob story for Ichigo's sisters so they won't be suspicious."

"Well then. Come. I'll show you to your rooms." Urahara walked into the back of the store and into a large hallway. He opened the door nearest to the entrance and stepped back. "Yamada-san, this will be your room."

"Thank you, Urahara-san." He went inside the room to get his things unpacked and Urahara continued down the hallway. He stopped 3 doors down from Hanatarō's room and opened the door. "Kurotsuchi-san, this will be where you are staying."

"Of course. Thank you." Urahara then went to the last door at the end of the hallway and opened the door.

"Soi Fon-san this will be your room. I hope you find it to your liking." Soi Fon eyed Urahara suspiciously who had his hat over his eyes.

"Arigatō, Urahara-san." Soi Fon entered the room and looked around. There was a small bed in the corner of the room and a futon in the far corner. She then spotted something on the end of the bed and went over to it. When she saw what it was, she gave a small smile. It was a picture of her and Yoruichi over 125 years ago. She picked it up and flipped it over. On the back it read:

_To: Captain Soi Fon of the Second Division,_

_The Kitty and the Little Bee on the Little Bee's Birthday._

_From: Yoruichi Shih__ō__in_

Suddenly there was a presence behind her and it was not Urahara. Soi Fon turned around to see her former mentor right inside the door.

"Well, it looks like you've found the picture I was going to give you. It brings back lots of memories." Yoruichi walked over to Soi Fon and looked at the picture over her shoulder.

"I remember. You found out when my birthday was and insisted on throwing me a party. As well as inviting my family to the party. They asked my afterwards about it. I told them it was what you wanted, so they ended up being okay with it."

"They didn't want you to have a party?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was that I never really celebrated my birthday before and they wanted to know why the sudden change."

"What did you do to celebrate your birthday before that?"

"Everyone just told me Happy Birthday and left it at that."

"Well then, when your Birthday comes around again, I'm throwing you another party."

"What? No. Fine, go ahead."

"Yay!"

When they reached the clinic, Karin turned around to look at Jinta.

"You coming in or not?"

"No. I have to get back. Besides, you've got three Soul Reapers headed this way. You hafta make sure they get settled in."

"Yeah you're right chau."

"Whatever."

Jinta walked off. Karin was definitely going to hint at Yuzu that Jinta liked her. She walked inside the door to be greeted by Yuzu who was headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey Yuzu."

"Hey. I see you went by Urahara's Shop again. Did you see Jinta by any chance?" Yuzu blushed a little at this and Karin knew she was thinking about him. She would have to tell Jinta about this little development.

"Yeah. He says Hi."

"Okay. What about Yoruichi-san? Was she there?"

"I don't know I didn't get to see her."

"Awww." Yuzu pouted. "It's so cool how she can turn into a cat. I wish everyone could turn into a cat like her."

"Maybe they can and it's just something you have to figure out how to do yourself. You should ask her sometime."

"Maybe I will."

"You do that." A moment later the doorbell rang and Karin ran to get the door. She opened it and moment later and became very surprised. She knew Jinta had told her that three Shinigami were coming, but she didn't expect one of them to be one she knew. Namely Rukia. She silently resolved to hit Jinta later and let the three Shinigami into her house. "Hi. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hi. We…um…were wondering if there was a place here we could stay?" Karin had to admit Rukia's acting was pretty good, and she was certain that Rukia thought her memory had been erased. Karin decided to go along with her act.

"Just a second. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and told Yuzu they had people asking to stay. They went back into the hallway and Yuzu got to meet the newcomers. Once they (Rukia) explained how they were orphaned and they found Yachiru abandoned on the streets in Tokyo, Yuzu had gladly agreed to let them stay and Karin went upstairs to get the guest rooms ready. She prepared one for the two girls and one for the older male, _what was his name?, Byakuya?,_ who was with them. She knew Rukia would end up sleeping in Ichigo's room so she just made the bed up for appearances.

Karin went back downstairs to see their new guests sitting at the table.

"You rooms are ready. I can show you to them now if you want."

"Sure." Rukia jumped to her feet and Byakuya and Yachiru followed suit. Karin led them up the stairs and to the two guest bedrooms.

"Rukia-san, Yachiru-chan, this is your room and this one is yours Byakuya-san."

"Thank you Karin-chan." Rukia seemed very grateful for the rooms they were using and looked to her brother. He opened the door to his own room, turned to Karin, said 'thank-you', and went inside. Rukia and Yachiru went inside their room as well and Karin sighed as she went back down the stairs. It was going to be a long night, and maybe some yelling from her brother when he found out who was staying at their house.

**Well that's over and done with. I should have the next chapter up soon. This is actually the longest chapter out of all my fanfics that I've written so far, though I'm not completely sure. Please R&R. I would really like to know what you thought of the story and what you think I could do better on. Until my next update. Sayonara minna-san. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I'm back! Took a while. I don't own Bleach. Yet. Just kidding. I don't think that will ever happen. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or added me to your favorites list. On with the story! Yay! Woof! That was random. Oh well. Back to the original purpose of me typing anything at all. I'm serious this time. Yay! **

Ichigo walked into his house and shut the door behind him. He didn't call out to his sisters knowing they would probably be asleep by now. He was proved wrong however when he reached the stairs and was greeted by his younger sister Karin.

"Hey, Karin. What are you still doing up you have school tomorrow."

"I know and besides, I didn't want you waking our guests up." Ichigo was confused.

"What guests?"

"I don't know. Their names are Rukia, Byakuya, and Yachiru. Apparently they were all orphaned and Byakuya and Rukia found Yachiru in Tokyo on the streets somewhere. They didn't go into details, but they're using the guest rooms upstairs so you should make sure to be quiet. I don't know how long they plan on staying here, but I guess it's until Yuzu gets tired of feeding them or something. I don't know."

Ichigo concealed the surprise on his face. "Ok. Thanks for the warning, Karin. Hey, is Dad back yet?"

Karin shook her head. "Nope."

Ichigo sighed. "Well okay. I hope he gets back soon though. Dont' know what he's doing and he didn't say and that gets on my nerves more than anything. Well, I better get to bed. Night."

"Night."

Ichigo climbed the stairs and walked into his room. He pulled out his cell phone and placed it on his desk. He then opened his closet to get some pajamas when he received a kick to the head.

"Crap. What the hell?" Ichigo looked up to see Rukia standing over him. _'Aw Man. I was hoping Karin was joking when she told me they were here.'_

"Jeez. Ichigo. Can't you at least have a little respect for people who are trying to sleep?"

"Hello to you too, Rukia. And I'm sorry, but when did you start sleeping in my closet?"

"Since I first started spending the night here."

"Good for you. Karin said that Byakuya and Yachiru are here two."

"Yep. Among other Shinigami who are staying at different places."

"How did Byakuya end up here?"

"I said I was coming here, so I guess he decided to keep me out of trouble. Yachiru has a little girl crush on Nii-sama so she ended up coming with us."

"Wow. Scary little Yachiru has a crush on your brother. I never thought that would end up happening. So who all else is in Karakura?"

"Ummm. Let's see. The three of us, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Renji, Lieutenants Ise and Isane. They're all staying with Orihime. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Hisagi-fukutaichō are staying with Keigo. And Hanatarō, Kurotsuchi- fukutaichō, and Soi Fon-taichō are staying with Urahara, I believe."

"So, why are there so many Soul Reapers with such high spiritual pressures that could get us killed in Karakura?"

"Because apparently there have been reports of Hollows being killed and Soul Reapers aren't doing it. We know that some of them are the work of Orihime, Chad, and Uryū and every so often someone from Urahara's shop but seriously, whoever's doing it has such a high spiritual pressure that it could start affecting everyone around them.'

"Are you sure it's not my sister?"

"Why would we be concerned about your sister?"

"Cause her spiritual pressure's been getting stronger ever since I lost my spiritual powers. Well, at least, that's what Chad and Orihime have been telling me anyway. She probably took out some Hollows that she saw on her way home or something. She doesn't complain about seeing the spirits and doesn't come to me asking for help. So I just let her deal with it."

"Well, I guess we could check it out. And at the very least measure her reiatsu. And then if it isn't her, we'll have to keep looking. This town is almost literally filled with potential Shinigami. So we might be here a while."

"Okay."

"So, why'd you get back so late?" Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Oh. Well, I have a part time job now and sometimes I have to work late. So. Yeah."

Rukia stared at him for a moment. "You're either lying or you're hiding something. Maybe both."

"Why would I lie? I can't see spirits anymore. I have no reason to lie and hide that kind of stuff from people."

"Who said that's what I was referring to?"

'Oh crap.' "Because that's the only thing I've ever had to lie about." Rukia shrugged.

"Okay. Well, Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rukia went back into the closet and Ichigo laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking.

'Crap. I hope they don't find out about Xcution. That will be hard to explain. And I wonder whats going on with the Hollows. Gah. Why am I even concerned with that stuff? I can't see spirits anymore, so it's really none of my business, but what will happen when I get my powers back? They should be gone by then. So, no one's in any danger. Okay. Good. Now to get some sleep.'

Ichigo closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Well, that Chapter's done. Now to work on schoolwork that I may have been a bit neglectful of. So please review, please vote for what I should write next on my profile, go see your friends, and have a nice day! Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaccccckkkk. And this time I own Bleach. No just kidding. I wish I did. But let's let Tite Kubo create the story. I wouldn't be able to do as good as he would. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and added me or the story to your favorites list. I think I hit an all time high with reviewers for this story with Chapter 3. So please keep reviewing. **

**To Every shadow has its twin: I have read some pretty convincing stories that tell me T****ō****shir****ō**** and Karin should be together, and I am still undecided on the issue, but if I do happen to decide to have HitsuKarin in this story it will be many many chapters ahead. **

**And thank you to jazz for being so committed to reading more of this story.**

**On with the story!**

Karin laid down in her bed ready to go to sleep. It had been two weeks since the Shinigami had come to their house and taken up residence. Isshin had come back home and had welcomed the Shinigami into their home for as long as they wanted to stay, believing their made up story. And so, other than having house guests and not having many hollows to get rid of thanks to the other Shinigami that Jinta had said were in the area, life went on as normal.

Suddenly, Karin sat up in her bed. She searched out her brother's spiritual pressure and there was no mistaking it, Ichigo's spiritual pressure had risen. Remembering what Urahara had requested of her, she got out of bed and made her way downstairs as silently as possible. She entered the kitchen and walked up to the phone. Making sure no one had followed her, she picked it up and dialed the number to the Shoten. The phone rang for several seconds before someone on the other end picked up.

"_Hello." _A timid voice could be heard on the other end.

"Oh. Hey, Ururu. This is Karin."

"_Oh. Hi. What can I help you with?" _

"Can I talk to Hat-in-Clogs a minute?"

"_Sure. Just let me go get him." _There was a long silence on the other end and Karin was beginning to wonder if Ururu was trying to wake Urahara up. Or if she simply couldn't find the man. Finally, the phone was picked up again.

"_Hello." _Karin almost sighed in relief. She didn't think she'd ever get to talk to the man.

"Hi. You told me to tell you if anything was going on with Ichi-nii, right?"

"_Hmmm. Why yes, I believe I did."_

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but his spiritual pressure just rose a couple of minutes ago. And combined with the fact that he's been coming home late every night, I think something's up."

"_Isn't there always something strange going on within your family?"_

"Besides having my brother coming home late and having a wacko for a dad, as well as three guests over here that I know you know about, no, there is nothing strange going on in my family. And for the record, you are strange no matter how much you want to deny it."

"_Yes, but Yoruichi's stranger than I am. She can turn into a cat. And I don't know anyone in the Human World or the Soul Society who can do that."_

"Very true. So, when are they leaving?"

"_I don't know who you're talking about I'm just a humble shopkeeper."_

Karin snorted. "Yeah right. With the size of that so called basement, I don't think that even qualifies as humble."

"_It does if no one but a select few people know about it."_

"It won't when I start telling people it's an underground training room for people who want to develop their spiritual powers."

"_And how many people do you think will believe you?"_

"Whoever I bring over to the Shoten to see it and there won't be anything you can do about it either."

"_Hmm. That would be disastrous then I would have to pay a fine for not getting a building permit.__1__ Oh well. I could tell your father and brother…"_

"Don't even finish that sentence." Karin interrupted him suddenly. "You don't know who could be listening on the other side of your phone."

"_I should say the same to you. Besides, it's rather hard for people to be listening in if I don't have my cell phone on speaker."_

"I hate you."

Urahara chuckled._ "And yet you're grateful to me at the same time. How odd. I should like to study your behavior one day."_

"Go ask Jinta."

"_I may just do that. Well it is late and you should get to bed. And thank you for the information. It will be most useful in determining the outcome of events."_

"Whatever. Bye."

"_Good night, Miss Kurosaki."_

Urahara hung up and Karin retreated to the stairs. She got about halfway up when she came face to face with Rukia.

"Oh. Hi Rukia-san. Do you need something?"

"No. I just came down for some water."

"Okay. I'll get it for you."

"Alright." The two girls walked into the kitchen and Rukia sat down at the table while Karin pulled a glass down from the shelf and walked to the sink to fill it up. "So, where's Ichigo?"

Karin froze at the question. One she didn't expect. She finished filling up the glass and placed it in front of Rukia.

"He's at work. Or, he should be anyway."

"Why would he not be at work?"

Karin shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he particularly likes it though. Whenever he gets an offer to be part of a sports team that pays him, he chooses it over the job."

"Oh."

"Have you ever had a job before?" Rukia looked up at her surprised. "Sorry. I was just curious."

"No. It's okay." Rukia thought a moment before answering. "I had a job for a couple of months as an exterminator."

"Oh. Really? What happened?"

"One of the other workers told our boss I did something that I didn't do and I got fired for it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." They two heard the clock chime, signaling that it was now midnight. "Oh. Wow. It's really late. I guess we'd better get to bed."

"Yeah, you're right." The two girls walked upstairs and said good night to each other. Karin laid back down in her bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Shoten.

Urahara had a plan in place for when Karin called. Well, he and Isshin had a plan. The Soul Reaper in the room was a part of that plan2. Only problem is, no one knows about this plan. Not yet at least. As the plan was put in motion, the clock ticked on.

**End of Chapter 4. This chapter was particularly difficult to write because I was going through writer's block during most of it. 1. I don't know how they do things in Japan, but where I live, you have to have a building permit to build extra rooms, including large basements for training grounds, in, on, or around your house. If you don't you get fined for it. 2. In one of the latest chapters of Bleach, if you keep up with the manga online, Urahara and Isshin where doing something that involved Ichigo and a mysterious Soul Reaper was with them. (This is just my opinion, but I suspect it to be Rukia.)**

**And remember, please review and tell me what you think. I know more people are reading this story than just those reviewing so please all you other people out there, review. Please for me. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes. I'm still here. I don't own Bleach. Sadly. I have busy doing other things. One is school and the other is coming up with more stories. Sorry if this took so long. I also changed a few minor things in the first and second chapters to make the story go along with the manga and anime. Okay, I'll shut up now. **

Karin didn't understand. She remembered Tsukishima, so why didn't Ichigo. And where did Rukia, Yachiru, and Byakuya go anyway?

She stood in Tsukishima's mansion with Yuzu and all of Ichigo's friends. Chad and Orihime had run off to go find Ichigo and keep him from hurting Tsukishima. But what she also didn't understand was why Ichigo was so confused and shocked when they said Tsukishima was their cousin. How could they remember and he didn't? There were so many questions running through her head at that moment that she didn't even register that her father and Urahara had come into the building.

"Otō-san! Urahara-san!" Yuzu spotted them first before anyone else had. Karin looked over at the two men. They had Orihime and Chad, who were both unconscious, with them. As they finished laying them on the couch and chair, she ran over to her father, who tried to hug her, and kicked him in the face.

"Oyaji! What's going on? Where have you been? Now Ichigo's acting weird and we have no idea where he is. And how did you find out where we were anyway? Did Tsukishima-san leave a note? And what happened to Orihime and Chad?"

Suddenly everything went black. Karin collapsed and Urahara caught her and her sister, as Isshin knocked out two of the boys. The two men shared a knowing look. They both hoped that this whole ordeal would be over soon.

**Yeah, so, not my longer chapter. I think I did a pretty good job either way. Please let me know what you think. I enjoy your opinions. Bye for now.**


End file.
